Undisclosed Desires
by kalifaway
Summary: While Amy was speaking in her sleep, Sheldon made the plan to tease her with her undisclosed desires. ""[...] you spanked me." Amy felt her lip throbbing, realizing she had been biting on it, while she wanted to feel Sheldon's teeth not only on her lips, but in quite different places."


Hello friends! So this One Shot will include Dr. Sheldon Cooper and Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler from The Big Bang Theory.  
It's my first One Shot and English is not my native language so please be patient with my improvement. Of course I'd love to see critical critique and reviews. Have a lot of fun reading! kalifaway

Undisclosed Desires

"What are you staring at?", Sheldon's hand slowly rested on Amy's shoulder while she was standing in front of the window. She felt a shiver running down her spine, as her love touched her sensitive skin trough the thin dress.

Without turning to him she sighed. "I don't know… I was just looking."

Silence filled the atmosphere and she knew he discovered her lie. Maybe it was the way she answered; her voice was quiet and kind of unsure. Maybe it was the fact, that it wasn't typical for Amy to do things without any specific reason. A second sigh escaped and with a slight swing she turned around. A smile lay on her lips, but Sheldon was sure that this was not the typical smile that belonged to his Amy. It did not reach her eyes. Sheldon was not someone who could easily assess the feelings or emotions of other people. He himself went through life in an attempt to suppress his own emotions. But everything changed when he met Amy, the love of his life. Soon he realized that it was not enough to slowly express his own needs. With Amy, Sheldon had found someone whose feelings were much more important to him than his own. 

With all he had, he wanted to protect her, even through hell - if he would ever believe in such a construct - he would have gone for Amy. After all the years by her side, he could now very well estimate what Amy felt - and when she lied to him. 

"Why aren't you telling me the truth?" His tone was sharper than planned and Amy's terrified gaze met his. On the one hand to soothe Amy and on the other hand to calm himself, Sheldon raised his right hand and placed it gently on Amy's cheek. She closed her eyes and smiled again. "I can't fool you, huh?" 

"My dear Amy Farrah Fowler, I slowly manage to look behind your disguises and my feeling tells me something is wrong, and that makes me feel..." Sheldon thought slowly and Amy could almost see how he had an inner struggle with himself. Her heart was beating fast, almost falling over. Still she did not want to pressure her love and waited patiently. "… _afraid_."

Now Amy was sure her heart collapsed. There was so much pain in Sheldon's voice, Amy's whole mind crushed within seconds. She hadn't had enough strength, so she just spoke in quiet whisper: "Don't. Please… don't be afraid."

Amy looked down at the floor as her head sank. Suddenly she felt fingers, which were under her chin and slowly lifted it up. "I want you to look at me."

Sheldon gaze towards Amy was unexpected serious. "And I do not want you to lie to me, do you remember what happened the last time you did?"

Suddenly Amy was trapped in her memories. She wanted to never be brought back to reality again, but Sheldon's voice tore her out of her fantasies.

"Amy?"

"Yes ... you spanked me." Amy felt her lip throbbing, realizing she had been biting on it, while she wanted to feel Sheldon's teeth not only on her lips, but in quite different places.

A broad smile appeared on Sheldon's face. Almost teasing, he tugged her into her hip and laughed. "And I don't think you want to experience that again."  
With a tender kiss on her forehead, he turned around and murmured to himself as he walked slowly into the kitchen. "In such situations my mother's advice is to serve hot beverages ... but I guess an ice-cold lemonade would be a better idea based on the fact that we have summer."

He looked over his shoulder with an almost friendly glance: "And when we drink the lemonade, you can tell me about what is bothering you."

Amy looked up at Sheldon, who was searching for the ingredients in the refrigerator. She was still standing at the window, confused by the sudden change of mood and then, after a few deep breaths, she found her voice again. "Wait."

Sheldon stopped abruptly, but then took the mint and the limes out and put them on the counter for security. Now it was up to Sheldon to be patient. He knew what inner battle Amy was having right now. He had heard her talking in her sleep, had been awakened by her self-talk and knew that he had met an irritable nerve of hers.

"What if I want to experience it again?", Amy whispered. Sheldon was still standing with his back to Amy as a self-assured smile spread across his lips.

The tension in the room was overwhelming, electrifying. Sheldon slowly took a knife, reached for the lime, and carefully cut it into several pieces.

"What do you mean by that?"

Amy was barely losing her mind as she heard Sheldon's voice. The question did not resemble the tone Sheldon normally used. 

"No idea... I did not know it was worth a debate at all... I... I don't want to lie to you and I'm sorry I did." A big but uncertain sigh escaped her swollen lips. "But the spanking ..." Amy was interrupted abruptly when Sheldon put the knife out loud on the counter.  
A fire broke out in the midst of Amy, shame and excitement seemed to take control as Sheldon spoke: "I never thought you were into kinky stuff, Amy." 

She was not able to answer. Amy was too surprised that Sheldon was not confused or even rejected. On the contrary she had the impression that he reacted positively to her suggestions and could scarcely believe that her darkest and deepest desires could possibly be satisfied. Both were silent while Sheldon stirred the limes and filled ice cubes in the container. 

For the first time after a felt eternity he turned around and met Amy's gaze. Uncertainty and lust were reflected in their eyes. 

With a deliberate step he came to his love, put the lemonade on the table next to her and pulled her close to him. With this abrupt movement Amy first realized that she hadn't breathed a few moments and gasped. She couldn't help but bury her face in Sheldon's shoulder.

"Oh Amy..," Sheldon's voice was just a whisper that sent thousands of electrifying streams through her body. "...you want me to spank you?"  
Amy gasped again as she felt a sudden pain that instantly minimized when she realized Sheldon was just grabbing an ice cube at her neck and slowly circling it. The cold water from the ice cube slowly ran down her back but before Amy could even begin to solve herself, Sheldon held another hand, holding her back closer to him.  
"Oh no, you'll stay here and let me enjoy this moment." He slid the ice cube slowly forward over her neck to her collarbone. He traced the contours, saw her breast rise and sink faster, her eyes slowly closed and she bit her lip again. This sight drove him almost crazy but he wanted to enjoy the moment and not act hastily.

When the ice cube was nothing more than a small piece, Sheldon touched Amy's lips. She understood his stare without saying a word and opened her mouth. Sheldon pushed the rest slowly in between her lips and in a slow loupe she closed her mouth as the ice cube became water.

"Well, you have not given me an answer. Amy, do you want me to spank you?"  
Amy was caught in a world she had never been able to explore before and only nodded lightly.

"I want you to say it, tell me you want me to spank you."  
A self-confidence which had never been there before, filled Amy. She opened her glimpse and looked into Sheldon's hungry eyes.

She realized that the same passion had to flicker in hers and said firmly: "Yes Sheldon, I want you to spank me, please."

Sheldon sighed in satisfaction, smiled lightly and took Amy's trembling hand. He pulled her slowly towards the bedroom, positioned his other hand on her back and pushed her through the door. "Amy Farrah Fowler, now let's see what kind of a naughty vixen you are."


End file.
